La marque d'Eros
by kagura2409
Summary: Et si un autre Dieu que Hadès s'était intéressé à Shun bien avant son oncle? Et si Shun portait une autre marque que celle du Dieu des Enfers? Et si cette marque séduisait le Dieu des Enfers? Ce serait le bordel... Non?
1. Chapter 1

Shun, couvert d'écran total et étendu de tout son long sur un transat au bord de sa piscine soupira une énième fois en regardant le soleil à travers ses lunettes protectrices. La vie était si dure depuis la fin de la guerre…

Plus sérieusement…

A la défaite d'Hadès, il était resté un moment au Sanctuaire à la demande d'Athéna. En effet, à peine quelques semaines après, le Dieu des Enfers était ressuscité par son frère cadet, le Dieu des Dieux en personne. Parce que même si Hadès est une ordure sadique, prétentieuse, au caractère de chiotte et aux chevilles de la taille du Mont Fuji, il reste un Dieu. Sans compter que, et cela est à la base de tout, Papa-Zeus ne se voyait pas effectuer la basse besogne de son frère, à savoir punir pour leurs péchés les humains-chéris qu'il avait créés. Hadès avait donc été ressuscité sous le prétexte fallacieux que son existence était, bien malgré lui, nécessaire à l'humanité. S'en était suivie une engueulade mémorable dont les murs de l'Olympe avaient longuement retenti, et Hadès avait finalement consenti à reprendre sa place à la seule condition d'avoir une place au Conseil des Dieux et au sein de l'Olympe, et le droit de s'amuser avec les humains -presque- comme il voulait. Zeus avait malheureusement été intraitable : meurtres, viols, tortures sadiques, réduction en esclavage et domination du monde étaient formellement proscrit, à moins que le Dieu des Enfers ne souhaite s'y faire enfermer à tout jamais, avec une porte efficacement scellée par Hephaïstos…

Un discours relativement similaire avait été tenu à Poséidon, et les deux Dieux, bien que toujours renfrognés et vengeurs, commençaient à se réhabituer joyeusement à la liberté…

Bon, disons les choses clairement…

Autant Poséidon s'envoyait joyeusement en l'air entre un canard bien moins congelé qu'il n'en avait l'air et une sirène dont la flûte pouvait avoir des utilités insoupçonnées, réveillant le moindre poisson des sept mers (et la totalité du Sanctuaire sous-marin) dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, autant Hadès n'avait pas eu le choix…

Sa fille, sa douce et tendre Macaria, la « Mort Heureuse », l'opposée parfaite de Thanatos le Destructeur, avait jeté son dévolu sur un gros serpent chinois qui avait (encore!) perdu la vue, cette fois ci en se cassant la gueule dans ses escaliers, une fourchette à la main…

Personne ne savait comment il avait fait son compte, mais autant dire que le Seigneur des Enfers avait longtemps été d'une humeur massacrante et tirait une tronche de meurtrier psychopathe lorsqu'il avait signé avec son frère le pacte d'alliance avec Athéna… Un pacte de sang et donc éternel, rien que ça… Autant dire que sa fille avait intérêt à être heureuse et que Shiryu avait interdiction de la laisser tomber, sous peine de voir ses testicules tranchés à le petite cuiller émoussée, puis découpés en julienne avec un couteau rouillé pour ensuite être donnés à manger aux trois têtes de Cerbère…

Shun soupira une nouvelle fois. Il était resté au Sanctuaire car les Dieux y étaient, et cela ne se faisait pas, surtout pour un Saint Divin d'Athéna, de se casser le plus vite possible pour enfin avoir une vie normale et sans combat. Et actuellement, Shun regrettait VRAIMENT de ne pas être parti plus tôt.

Hadès était son plus grand problème. Pas parce qu'il subsistait à l'intérieur de sa tête une quelconque présence mégalomane et maléfique, non. Encore que, il aurait sans doute préféré, ça aurait été plus simple, et il aurait su quoi faire. Dans le pire des cas, il se serait tranché la gorge, la Terre aurait été sauvée, il serait passé pour un héros, Hadès se serait fait rosser par sa nièce et basta ! Mais non. Rien de tout ça.

C'était simplement sur lui que Hadès avait jeté son dévolu…


	2. Chapter 2

Au début, Shun n'avait absolument rien compris.

Lassé de la chaleur étouffante du dehors, il avait décidé de monter au treizième temple, pour aider Camus, Aiolos, Dohko et Shion à remettre de l'ordre dans le bordel monumental qu'étaient les archives, la bibliothèque et la comptabilité. Shun était passé sans sourciller devant la chambre de Saori que Saga faisait hurler (même si il était loin de la torturer), pendant qu'Hadès, quant à lui, sortait de sa chambre pour aller il savait où, et lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il lui avait sourit d'un air que Shun hésitait à trouver moqueur, sadique ou joyeusement satisfait, même si, dans tous les cas, c'était quelque chose de déplacé…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le Dieu s'était déplacé à vitesse divine pour imprimer la marque du corps du Saint dans le mur de pierre de derrière et dévorer ses lèvres. Alors que le cerveau de Shun était prêt à envoyer son signal dans la jambe droite pour qu'elle s'élève avec force en direction des testicules du Dieu, et que ses dents étaient prêtes à mordre un grand coup la langue qui les caressait sans permission, les deux ont décidé d'agir de leur propre chef en se foutant complètement d'une quelconque autorisation. Les jambes de Shun s'étaient enroulées autour de la taille du Dieu, et sa langue avait décidé d'entrer en compétition avec sa jumelle pour le prix de la meilleure exploration buccale de l'année…

Lorsque Shun avait été ramené à la raison par l'un de ses propres et bruyant gémissements, il avait brusquement cessé tout contact avant de reposer ses pieds au sol et de repousser violemment le Dieu. Hadès avait ricané.

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, jeune Saint d'Andromède, mais un jour ou l'autre, tu seras mien !

Shun en était resté stupéfait. Autant à cause de la tour Eiffel dans son pantalon qu'à cause de l'aplomb du Dieu. (Il aurait eu une obligation diplomatique à remplir, passe encore, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer sinon… Lui ? De mauvaise foi !? Comment ça !? Non, Hadès n'était absolument pas séduisant à en damner n'importe lequel de ses divins frangins, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de se faire grimper comme une chienne, ici, dans le couloir du treizième temple, entre la chambre de Saori et le bureau du pope ou se trouvaient quatre autres Saints d'Or, ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas, voyons !)

Hadès avait rit de nouveau, avant de se rapprocher de lui et de caresser ses reins sous son T-shirt, lui provoquant un frisson de désir et le forçant à retenir un gémissement. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Jamais il n'avait agit comme cela ! Et même si il s'était toujours su gay, jamais il n'avait désiré qui que ce soit à ce point là ! Et les quelques expériences qu'il avait pu avoir avec Hyôga ou Kanon avaient d'ailleurs toutes été cruellement décevantes… Il les avait même vexés...

-Sais-tu ce que signifie cette marque ?

Shun fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était qu'une marque de naissance. Il avait toujours eu cette sorte de tâche de vin en forme de pétale… Hadès l'érafla cruellement de l'un de ses ongles manucurés, et cette fois ci, Shun ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de se rapprocher inconsciemment du Dieu…

-Eros t'as marqué du sceau de la luxure. Tu peux satisfaire n'importe quel homme et n'importe quel Dieu, mais tu auras beau essayer, seul un Dieu ou un homme hors du commun pourra te satisfaire…

Incapable de faire autre chose que se mordre la lèvre, le torse contre celui du Dieu, l'érection pressée contre sa cuisse, Shun avait regardé la marque en question. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que le pétale lie-de-vin avait pris la forme du délicate rose argentée et brillante, qui n'était, de toute évidence, pas l'œuvre d'un humain…

-Il fallait le désir d'un Dieu pour l'activer, mais maintenant que cela est fait, tu n'auras de cesse de te chercher un partenaire capable de se satisfaire, et tu n'en trouveras pas, à part moi…

Et là dessus, le Dieu s'en était allé dans un dernier ricanement moqueur, se défaisant brutalement de l'étreinte de Shun et le laissant s'affaler au sol, une érection dure comme la pierre entre les jambes et gémissant d'un désir intarissable...

Aussitôt qu'il avait été en mesure de se relever, Shun s'était précipité dans les premières toilettes venues pour se masturber avec l'énergie du désespoir. A peine en était-il sorti qu'il croisait son frère, rougissait et s'enfuyait en courant jusqu'au Temple d'Andromède, une nouvelle érection entre les jambes…

Tous les Saints qu'il croisait l'excitaient à des degrés variables. Sans exception. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, car tous les Saints, Marina et Spectres avec qui il avait pu se lier d'amitié étaient casés et fiers de l'être.

Mû avec Shura. Aldébaran avec Shaka. Deathmask avec Dohko. Saga avec Saori. Kanon avec Milo (autant dire qu'avec un couple aussi fougueux, c'était le bordel!). Camus avec Aphrodite. Aiolos avec Shion. Aiolia avec Misty. Shiryû avec Macaria. Hyôga avec Poséidon et Sorrento. Ikki avec son maître Albior, (les Dieux seuls savaient comment ils s'étaient connus). Radamanthe avec Rune. Minos avec Eaques. Myû avec Thétis. Sorrento avec Hyôga et Poséidon. Isaak avec June. Baian avec Orphée (il avait enfin laissé tomber Eurydice !) Et Krishna avec Seiya (même si Shun ne comprenait toujours pas les goûts de chiotte de l'indien). Seul Kasaa restait célibataire. Et c'était non. Définitivement non. Hadès avait dit un homme hors du commun, cela valait aussi pour le physique, c'était obligatoire ! Du moins, Shun l'espérait... Bref, il n'avait pas encore croisé Kasaa et n'en avait pas envie. Personne n'a envie de croiser Kasaa...

Du coup, Shun avait saisit la première occasion pour se tirer du Sanctuaire, à savoir, la possibilité de faire des études ! Il se retrouvait dans une fac de médecine qu'il avait, malgré ses seize ans, intégrée sur concours. Son entraînement de Saint lui avait permis de répondre même aux questions que les professeurs avaient mises pour la gloire, sans attendre autre chose que les réponse farfelues et souvent hilarantes des quelques désespérés cherchant à sauver les meubles, tout en se sachant exclus d'offices… C'était pour cette raison que Shun se retrouvait en maillot de bain dans le jardin d'un des multiples manoirs Kido, sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre effort pour réviser ses vingts prochains partiels…

Shun soupira une troisième fois. Il avait espéré fuir autant son désir que le Dieu des Enfers en rentrant au Japon. Malheureusement, son désir était une faim dévorante qui ne quittait pas ses entrailles, et qui se réveillait dès le premier spécimen reproducteur acceptable qui entrait dans son champ de vision… Shun avait bien pensé à coucher avec certains des étudiants de la fac, mais il savait qu'il n'en retirerait qu'un piètre plaisir. Hadès avait parlé « d'hommes hors du commun », et même un fougueux Saint d'Or comme Kanon lui avait laissé une cruelle sensation d'inachevé…

Sans compter qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'éviter de se faire une réputation de chaudasse, car Shun n'était pas aveugle. Il se savait efféminé et séduisant, et c'est pour cette raison que certains de ses camarades le regardaient comme si il était un morceau de viande. Si il se lançait dans ce genre de chose, il courait le risque de se retrouver dans une cave sombre avec à ses pieds les loques qu'il aurait eu à battre de ses poings dopés au cosmos… Et Athéna sur le dos…

Il s'était donc contenté de se trouver un sex-shop discret et de s'y faire une carte de fidélité à vie, pour pouvoir faire provision de jouets aussi frustrants qu'intéressants. Cependant, même le vendeur, qui en était rapidement venu à le connaître, commençait à le regarder d'un œil louche, à la fois apeuré et curieux. La dernière fois, lorsque Shun était revenu pour la troisième fois en une semaine en demandant quelque chose de plus gros, il avait pâlit avant de dire qu'il savait reconnaître quelqu'un dans le besoin, mais qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré de personne comme lui. Il avait disparu en réserve et était revenu avec un stimulateur prostatique monstrueux de presque vingt centimètres de diamètres, qu'il avait reçu depuis des années, mais n'avait jamais osé mettre en vente... Shun l'avait essayé la veille, et hésitait à retourner au sex-shop pour voir si ils n'avaient pas le modèle au dessus…

Shun soupira une quatrième fois en repensant de nouveau à la fac. Son sexe s'érigeait dès qu'il croisait dans la rue un homme séduisant. Il se faisait l'effet d'une chienne en chaleur solitaire, hurlant désespérément pour se faire grimper…

Il s'était d'abord cru attiré par tous les hommes qu'il croisait, puis, il s'était aperçu que non. Au fil du temps, il avait remarqué que tous les hommes qu'il regardait étaient bruns.

Puis, qu'ils avaient tous les cheveux longs.

Ensuite, qu'ils avaient tous un corps fin, mais dont la finesse cachait une musculature pourtant bien présente.

Et enfin, qu'il semblaient tous avoir un caractère un minimum dominateur, enfin plus que lui, quoi…

Shun avait réfléchis à cela alors qu'il écoutait son cours de physiologie d'une oreille distraite, et, en recoupant tous les morceaux, avait violemment abattu sa tête contre la table, en cassant le plastique à la forme de son front, ce qui lui valait encore d'être regardé comme un extraterrestre…

Brun, les cheveux longs, un corps musclé, mais fin, avec un caractère dominateur, pour ne pas dire sadique, (par extrapolation). Pas besoin de se creuser longtemps la tête pour savoir qui correspondait à cette description…

Le petit jeu d'Hadès était d'ailleurs très clair : il laissait simplement Shun mariner le temps suffisant pour le désespérer. Un jour, il n'aurait qu'à se présenter tranquillement à la porte du Saint d'Andromède, qui risquait fortement de se jeter sur lui en le suppliant de le délivrer de la faim dévorante qui brûlait au creux de ses reins…

* * *

J'ai laissé certains couples basiques parce que je les aime bien, mais il y en a d'autres pour qui j'ai choisi d'innover^^ et, bien évidemment, il n'est pas question des chevaliers d'Asgard -"


	3. Chapter 3

Et Shun avait raison !

Où presque…

Alors qu'il était allé chercher de quoi déprimer tranquille et dans les règles, et avait la ferme intention de retourner glandouiller lamentablement au soleil aussi sec, Shun gémit pitoyablement en sentant le cosmos du Dieu qui approchait, il semblait être au coin de la rue...

Quelques secondes après, Shun lâcha son pot de glace Häagen-Dazs anti-déprime (banane-brownie-coulis chocolat), et colla automatiquement ses fesses avides contre l'érection brûlante du Dieu des Enfers qui s'était plus ou moins téléporté derrière lui.

Shun sentit la main délicate du Dieu sur sa hanche et usa de toute la force de sa volonté (heureusement qu'il en avait beaucoup, Aphrodite pouvait en témoigner) pour la repousser et s'éloigner. Il allait s'envoyer en l'air avec Hadès, là, c'était juste obligatoire, mais avant, il avait quelques petites questions à lui poser…

Hadès le regarda d'un air à la fois surpris et carnassier. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que Shun lui résiste, même si peu, mais cela semblait lui plaire…

Shun, tremblant, les joues rouges, appuyé contre son plan de travail, ne cherchait aucunement à dissimuler son excitation grandissante. Il faut dire qu'il était en caleçon de bain aussi, alors c'était un peu compliqué… Haletant, il faisait tout son possible pour regarder le Dieu dans les yeux, même si tout ce qu'il y avait en dessous l'appelait désespérément…

-Pourquoi ? Haleta-t-il.

-Pourquoi quoi ? Répondit narquoisement le Dieu.

-Pourquoi je ne suis attiré que par vous, ou par les gens qui vous ressemblent ?

Hadès sourit. Ainsi, il avait compris ?

-Parce qu'Eros t'as marqué, mais qu'il y a en fait deux marques… De temps en temps, il choisit un humain dont il sait qu'il deviendra séduisant et le rend digne de le représenter sur Terre. Il marque ainsi l'humain du sceau de la luxure, mais du sceau de la luxure passive…

-Donc… Peina Shun.

C'est qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à cette voix rauque et ensorcelante… Et ne parlons pas du corps sublime qui se planquait derrière une connerie d'armure divine…

-Donc il y a un sceau de la luxure active ? Continua Shun.

Hadès sourit d'un air presque lubrique.

-Tout à fait. Le seul inconvénient pour toi, c'est que seul les Dieux mâles peuvent le porter, aucun humain ne pouvant supporter sa puissance…

Shun leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et de tous les Dieux qui viennent sur Terre, il ne reste que vous, puisque Poséidon semble avoir déjà trouvé son compte…

Hadès se rapprocha de lui et vint murmurer à l'oreille de Shun de sa voix rauque :

-Tout à fait. Maintenant, as-tu une préférence où bien commençons nous tout de suite, sur la table de ta cuisine ?

Shun gémit en entendant cette voix qui semblait exister pour lui murmurer des obscénités.

-Pourquoi, qu'est ce que vous avez contre mon plan de travail ? Grogna-t-il.

Hadès ricana et le força à se retourner. Il plaqua violemment Shun contre le plan de travail d'une main sur sa tête et éjecta son armure. Ne s'offusquant même pas de sa position qu'il trouvait parfaite, à la frontière de son esprit frémissant, Shun la vit se reconstituer dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ! Tout en lui hurlait de sentir le Dieu ! Son corps, son âme, son esprit, son cosmos.. !

Shun ne s'aperçut que le Dieu avait déjà enlevé son pantalon que quand il le pénétra violemment. Le jeune Saint hurla ! Il hurla de son désir enfin assouvi ! Là ou la pénétration par Kanon ou Hyôga avait été rude et difficile, le Dieu s'imposa avec facilité. Comme si les muscles de Shun s'étaient automatiquement adaptés pour le recevoir…

Hadès commença immédiatement ses mouvement, laissant à peine à Shun le temps nécessaire pour reprendre son souffle. Le jeune Saint gémit et hurla de plus belle. C'était si bon ! Son corps semblait fait pour accueillir celui du Dieu ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'un désir insidieux rampait au fond de lui ! Un feu qui couvait doucement, mais que ni Hyôga, ni Kanon n'avaient pu éteindre, et qui avait attendu un courant d'air divin pour se réveiller et se remettre à flamber ! Sans être assouvi, ce désir était enfin apaisé. Shun se sentait tellement mieux alors que ses fesses rebondissaient contre les hanches de marbre du Dieu...

Hadès, de son côté, remerciait Éros d'avoir si bien choisi. Le corps du Saint était parfait pour lui ! Résistant aux coups comme à la douleur, souple, fin et agile comme une liane, avec une peau à la blancheur immaculée. Quelques cicatrices, bien sûr, mais cela, étant donné son passé était inévitable… Il trouvait le jeune homme particulièrement réceptif et adorait ça. Il avait déjà couché avec des « marqués » autrefois, mais c'était pourtant la première fois que l'un d'entre eux y mettait un tel enthousiasme…

Plus exactement, il semblait exister avec le jeune Saint une sorte de rébellion farouche… Là ou les autres s'étaient empressés de se jeter dans ses bras, tous fiers qu'ils étaient d'intéresser un Dieu, Shun, lui, avait cédé par la force des choses, dépassé par le désir qui s'était éveillé en lui. Hadès savait que, dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait jamais eu aucune chance avec Andromède… Par ailleurs, là ou tous les précédents marqués s'étaient contentés de joyeusement écarter les jambes, Shun ne restait pas inactif… Au contraire, il poussait ses hanches à la rencontre du Dieu avec sa force de Saint, contractait ses muscles de guerrier, augmentant les sensations pour tous les deux... Sans compter que tous les marqués précédents n'avaient été que de simples humains, le Dieu pouvait les briser simplement en serrant ses doigts autour de leurs cuisses, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait se laisser aller comme ça...

Shun s'était « entraîné », Hadès le savait, mais il ne pensait pas que cela lui plairait à ce point… Ni que cela lui ferait rendre les armes aussi vite, le jeune homme était doué… Mais il abandonnerait avant lui, il s'en assurerait…

Le jeune Saint, quant à lui, n'en pouvait plus.

Il criait, hurlait, gémissait, ses hanches étaient couvertes de bleus là ou Hadès les empoignaient, et là ou elles entraient en contact avec le bois du plan de travail, mais il ne pouvait ressentir une once de douleur ! Il savait, par expérience avec ses entraînements, qu'il en souffrirait demain, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'arrêter, ni à arrêter Hadès... Le Dieu entrait chaque fois un peu plus profondément en lui, sa rudesse et sa brutalité lui faisait connaître des sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées, mais pourtant, toutes étaient plaisantes… Shun sentait la chaleur s'accumuler dans ses reins, ses doigts avec lesquels il s'accrochait s'enfonçaient dans le bois exotique du plan de travail du manoir de Saori, mais Shun n'en avait que faire ! Il approchait enfin de la délivrance qu'il avait tant souhaitée…

Il sentit Hadès lui relever le jambe pour l'allonger à moitié sur le plan de travail, c'était à peine si son second pied touchait terre ! La main qui était auparavant sur sa tête se posa entre ses omoplates, écrasant son corps contre le bois. Le changement de position avait modifié l'angle de pénétration, rendant les choses encore plus délicieuses !

Enfin, Shun sentit le Dieu le caresser avec violence. Il hurla en se libérant alors que Hadès l'encastrait dans le meuble, se cambrant en gémissant, resserrant ses muscles intimes inconsciemment, emportant le Dieu avec lui dans la jouissance avec un unique grondement rauque…

Hadès relâcha la jambe du Saint et le laissa reposer les pieds par terre. Shun ne tentait même pas de se redresser. Essoufflé, haletant, il écoutait la respiration saccadée, pourtant à peine sifflante du Dieu. Quelque chose clochait, il le sentait, mais son esprit était encore trop embrumé par son merveilleux orgasme pour savoir quoi.

Il se redressa lentement et gémis longuement alors que son sexe se redressait à la vitesse de la lumière.

Le fait que le Dieu était encore dur et à l'intérieur de lui, peut être ?

-Maintenant, la table, murmura une voix mesquine à son oreille…

Hadès sorti brusquement de lui et le projeta contre la table, l'y plaça sur le côté et écarta ses jambes, en plaçant une sur son épaule, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau brutalement en Shun, qui recommença à hurler…


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Lala: Tu as le fin de mot de l'histoire ici^^ et toi, es-tu satisfaite?

Mou: Eros, et personne d'autre, c'est mon Dieu préféré avec Hadès... Je suppose que tout le monde s'en doutait...

* * *

Bien des heures, la voix enrouée, et de nombreux meubles cassés plus tard, Shun s'éveilla difficilement. Alors qu'il bougeait, son fondement se rappela douloureusement à lui et il gémit de contentement en se rappelant les derniers événements. Repu comme un chat après un bol de crème, il attendit d'être complètement prêt à ouvrir les yeux et étira avec délice ses muscles endoloris…

Il regarda autour de lui et rougit en prenant conscience du carnage. Son lit était à moitié démonté, les draps déchirés. Il apercevait par la porte entrouverte les derniers vestiges de son canapé, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé si confortable, et il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il était advenu du plan de travail, de ses malheureuses tables de cuisine et de salon, et des lits de ses quelques cinq ou six chambres d'ami, sans compter le carrelage de sa douche qui tombait en morceau après qu'il y ait enfoncé ses doigts…

Il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un bouger dans son lit et rougit de plus belle en y voyant un Dieu des Enfers absolument bandant et sur lequel le draps semblait avoir fait exprès de glisser si savamment. Shun se fit violence pour ne pas s'exciter à nouveau et constata qu'Hadès commençait à se réveiller.

Les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil, le Dieu des Enfers avait la bouille adorable d'un enfant et il fixa Shun avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres…

Sourire qui s'effaça brutalement lorsque le Dieu se réveilla complètement et repris son expression dure et froide, se rappelant qui était avec lui dans le lit…

Shun en était abasourdi. Cette lueur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du Dieu, c'était bien ce qu'il croyait que c'était ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air mutin. Alors comme ça, Hadès était trop orgueilleux et têtu pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Shun le lui ferait avouer et il était beaucoup plus têtu que lui !

Il laissa Hadès le plaquer contre le matelas pour effacer ce sourire de son visage, déjà prêt à repartir pour un énième round...

FIN (pour qu'il n'y ai pas d'ambiguïté^^)

* * *

Tout à fait différent, j'ai écris une histoire sur Dexter, avec un OC. Pas de sexe donc, quand on connait sa capacité à éprouver de sentiments, mais le récit est à la première personne, il y est question de meurtre, et c'est un peu glauque, donc je demande: je poste ou pas?

Bisous a tout le monde^^ à la prochain...


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !

J'avais dit que je posterais les messages comme celui-ci dans mes "défis", mais je pense que c'est trop important pour être ignoré, donc tant pis si vous recevez quinze fois le même message, au moins, vous serez prévenues et pourrez en parler...

Un petit message pour vous prévenir de quelque chose d'important : Au moins une personne que je connais, sans doute pas mal d'autres que je ne connais pas, on été plagiées par un malhonnête qui se permet en plus de REVENDRE leurs histoires sur google book, amazon, , etc...

Emerys08 est loin d'être la seule personne à avoir été plagiée, et nous vous invitons toutes les deux à vérifier. Je vais pour ma part, y aller tout de suite.

Le pseudo de cette personne est Jason Matthieu, ou Jason Maskerade. Il semble se concentrer sur les histoires à contenu érotique, qu'il pioche parfaitement au hasard sur le web. Vous pourrez trouver plus d'informations sur le site suivant:

article/monde-edition/des-auteurs-de-fanfiction-se-plaignent-de-l-attitude-des-plateformes-de-vente/59045

Comme vous le constaterez en lisant cet article cet ordure n'éprouve absolument aucun remords et se considère même comme "l'auteur érotique n°1 en Europe", rien que ça...

Un pseudo pouvant facilement être changé, TOUS les auteurs doivent faire preuve de prudence. J'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais. Cela ne devrait jamais arriver à qui que ce soit. Il est révoltant et dégoûtant qu'une personne sans imagination en arrive à voler le travail des autres pour satisfaire un maigre rêve de gloire…

Cet être abject se sert de l'énorme faille d'internet: en effet, aucun écrit n'y est protégé, à part ceux soumis à des droits d'auteurs papier, ce qui n'est certainement pas sur ! Ce qui signifie que lorsqu'un véritable auteur signale un plagia par cet homme, par exemple, sur google, sa demande est examinée et CLASSEE SANS SUITE, puisque les droits sur FF sont libres !

Au risque de tomber dans un cliché politique stupide, soyons tous vigilants, car c'est l'affaire de tous et ce sont nos travaux qui son menacés. Unissons-nous par tous les moyens et faisons front commun, car c'est probablement le seul moyen de faire cesser ce problème !


End file.
